This invention relates to hand stamps and more particularly to a self-inking hand stamp. Self inking stamps are one type of hand stamp that are used to create ink impressions on paper or other materials. The self-inking stamps allow the user to continuously stamp pieces of paper or other materials by merely continuously depressing the operating handle. The handle actuates a reciprocating die frame that has a die plate with the printing indicia thereon. The die plate contacts an ink pad to be re-inked each time an impression is made. Generally the die plate reciprocates in a stamp frame to contact the ink pad and then rotates 180° to contact the paper surface on which it prints the impression.
One example of a self inking stamp is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,684. It can be seen in the '684 patent that there is an actuating handle that when depressed causes the stamp insert and printing plate to reciprocate between the raised inking position in which the printing plate contacts an ink pad, and the lowered or printing position in which the printing plate contacts the printing surface. Another example of a self inking stamp is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,024. This patent also illustrates a self-inking stamp that has a removable stamp die that is detachably mounted to a bracket that reciprocates when the handle of the stamp is actuated. As such it can be seen that self inking stamps are known in the art. The present invention is related to these self inking stamps but is directed to a uniquely removable die plate that allows the user to easily replace one die plate with another. This allows the user to replace a worn die plate or a die plate with a different impression thereon without throwing out the hand stamp.